


欲/lust

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles
Relationships: 阿尔 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	欲/lust

“根据F8区官方媒体报道，在4020年3月28日，在a36乡村发现多个叛军用来制造武器的工厂……从4016年以来，F8区政府军在联合国军队的帮助之下，对F8区北部的叛军展开了大规模的清剿，叛军大批逃窜……”

右手边屏幕里的金发美人明目皓齿，慈眉善目，让人看得忍不住来一发，不过这类型的机器多半没有性爱功能。它们隶属于联合国政府，和那些自动驾驶的货车一样，属于军用机械。阿尔把注意力转移到前方的跑道上，操作虚拟键盘准备降落。

——降落成功——

阿尔叹了口气，把耳机从头上摘下来。隔壁的死宅男操他那个梅丽初代机器人操得来劲，隔着隔音墙阿尔都能听见那个机器人夹杂着电流的呻吟，它已经到了报废的年限，可惜那个宅男买不了新的。阿尔入住的这间公寓算是整个城市最烂的地方，租客全是些下九流，像什么，妓女，偷渡客，拉皮条的和军人。

第八次机器变革毁了这个世界，如今买个机器比买个阿拉丁神灯还灵验。阿尔并不想像其他垃圾一样喋喋不休的抱怨，但这社会的确不公。阿尔25岁为国参军，28岁凯旋而归，可胜利并没有带给他荣誉，华尔街的富人抛弃他像抛弃一枚用过的避孕套。国家唯一给他的温存就是每周免费的心理治疗。

阿尔没有病，可那些有钱的家伙却希望以这样的方式掌握阿尔的动向。如果他接受治疗，他就可以搬到条件稍好些的军人疗养院区，但阿尔拒绝了，他憎恶那些漂亮的机器，和憎恶那些令人作呕的政客一样。

资本玩弄着了世界，却继续说些人类伟大的蠢话。不，也许他们真觉得人类伟大，毕竟在他们眼中，能称得上人的，也就只有他们自己了。阿尔抓起屏幕旁的钥匙，出门。对面公寓的女孩刚好挽着她那个安德鲁号男友回家，“晚上好！”安德鲁朝阿尔打招呼，他那张脸和真人偶像安德鲁一模一样。

阿尔没说话，自顾自的从外套里掏出一颗香烟，低头吮燃。

那女孩倒是先受不了了，她摇着安德鲁的手臂撒娇，好像那机器真有什么感情，“别理他，他就是一个怪人。”

怪人？阿尔低头笑笑，至少我没卖屁股租性爱机器人啊。

安德鲁号机器人，号称能最大程度模拟当红偶像的机器，一天的租金就够这丫头卖三次，更别说以她的姿色根本卖不过那些以女明星为原型的性爱机器人。阿尔没再理会这个蠢丫头，无论什么年代，她们都是上赶着亲吻资本家臭脚丫的傻逼。

安德鲁永远不会爱上她，除非那个鸡贼明星本身就是个智障。

阿尔下了电梯，出门就是灯红酒绿的闹市。但这种热闹和市中心的繁华有着根本区别，这里油烟味很重，活像被打得稀巴烂之前的第三世界。说到第三世界，阿尔忍不住想起刚才看过的新闻，F8区出逃的叛军。

F8区一直是最难啃的骨头，那的人没有印度联邦听话。听说那的叛军首领放话，哪怕躲进深山当野人，也发誓要把合众国和合众国的狗腿赶出自己的国家。话说得很豪爽，但他本人可是被打得屁滚尿流，阿尔曾经黑进过五角大楼，但也只找到过一张侧面照。他，是个留长发的亚裔男人。

粉红色的自动售货机里摆放着真人大小的性爱机器人，她们张着好看的嘴，朝过路的人比划口交的动作。那些十五六岁的青少年趴在围栏上饥渴的等着她们做下一个的动作，丝毫不在意落在头顶的雨。

阿尔抑制住朝那些小孩屁股上来一脚的冲动，他知道他们中曾经有人举报过楼上的宅男，因为他们不喜欢那个弱鸡似的家伙操自动贩卖机的奥利安娜，他们觉得他不配。阿尔不喜欢奥利安娜，但他更不喜欢这帮猥琐崽子阻止宅男买新的机器人，他他妈已经听够恶心电流声了，再听下去非得耳鸣了不可。

“看什么看？”为首那个口水迎风留三尺的男孩凶巴巴的朝阿尔挥挥拳头。

“再看打死你！”左边那个带着鼻环的男孩跟着帮腔。

阿尔往地上吐了口唾沫，可还没等他走过马路，那几个男孩就一哄而散，嘴里还振振有词，“大人打人了，大人打人了！”

“有娘生没娘养的东西。”阿尔把烟头丢在地上，用鞋碾灭。他本来就是要过马路的，在自动售货机的拐角有间酒吧，那里有真人卖淫。

*

阿尔最好的朋友死在战场上之后，阿尔就没再和别的人深交过，但他仍旧是人类，他渴望与人简单的聊聊天。花口交的钱，简单的喝杯酒，酒吧里的人都喜欢阿尔，他们觉得他不是个傻子，就是个情种。酒吧的设计很复古，人类在这方面已经很久没有发展了，刻意昏暗的灯光可以隐藏皱纹和酒渍，但其实这两样阿尔都没那么反感。

酒吧里都是熟人，只是那个坐在吧台边的男人有点陌生，他西装革履，神色紧张，一时间让人分不清他是来卖的，还是来买的。

“你应该解开两枚扣子，”阿尔坐到那男人身边，“你这么紧张，别人会以为你是警察。”

男人警惕的盯住阿尔的脸。

“放心，我不是警察，阿尔弗雷德琼斯。”阿尔伸出手，他觉得这个亚裔男人是同类，他喜欢他严肃认真的表情。

“王耀。”王耀的手很干净，根本不像是拿枪的人，阿尔觉得自己可能想多了。

“化名？”阿尔开玩笑的问。

“真名。”王耀解开喉咙处两枚扣子，他的目光落在了阿尔的脸上，“你怎么知道我想要卖掉自己？”

“猜的。”阿尔朝酒保机器人要了两杯啤酒，他推给王耀一杯，“你看着根本不像，你看上去太干净了。”

“谢谢。”王耀抿了口啤酒，“你有钱吗？你有钱的话，我可以和你走。”

“你要钱干什么？”阿尔觉得王耀并不像是缺钱的人。

“买吃的。”王耀回答的很干脆。

“扯淡。”阿尔扭头笑笑，感觉王耀没说实话。

王耀对阿尔失去了兴趣，他的目光像警探似的继续在人群中张望，仿佛在寻找下一个买主。

他是认真的，阿尔那瞬间突然不想让别人买走他，但是他什么都没说。十分钟，或者二十分钟。卡座上终于站起一个人，朝王耀走过来，他右手酒杯，左手暧昧的摸进王耀的左腿揉捏，低头和王  
耀像是在谈价钱。

王耀的身体很僵硬，但是那人作势揉王耀裤裆的时候，王耀根本没反抗。阿尔神使鬼差般的握住那人的手腕，“讲个先来后到，他是我先看上的。”

那人尴尬的笑笑，看上去并不想与人起冲突。  
“你不是不买吗？”王耀扭过头。

“我改变主意了。”阿尔放下酒杯，“和我走。”

*  
王耀绝对不是娼妓，娼妓不会穿定制西装，娼妓不会轻信嫖客，娼妓也不会什么都不问就和别人回家。

“在这做吗？”王耀把西装挂在衣架上，皮鞋贴墙放得整整齐齐。

“你是F8区的人？”阿尔盯住王耀的脸。

“我不做了。”王耀抿抿嘴巴，抓起衣服就要走。

“我不会告发你。”阿尔说，“我不喜欢多管闲事。”

王耀回头看他，神情疑惑。

“如果你不是注册娼妓的话，你有健康许可证吗？”

“我身体很健康。”王耀说，“如果你担心的话。”

阿尔解开皮带，“那你能先给我口交吗？”

王耀吞咽口水，终于有了点人类的反应，“哦，我没试过，如果你想——”

阿尔把裤子拉下去，对着王耀撸动，“你先给我口，然后我再操你。”

说到操的时候，王耀轻微抖动了下。不过他依旧表情肃穆，像是时刻准备赴死的殉道者。阿尔不知道他到底是谁，但是他是真心喜欢王耀，也许这种喜欢很下流，但阿尔有种感觉，如果他今天放  
王耀走，他将永远不会有再见到他的机会。

王耀跪下来的时候很紧张，他的双手扶住阿尔的大腿，张开嘴含住了阿尔立起来的阴茎，第一下很爽，因为王耀的舌头很软，第二下，第三下——等第五下，王耀的牙齿不小心碰到了阿尔的柱  
身，阿尔便忍不住倒吸一口冷气，他掐住王耀的肩膀，“别，别用牙齿。”

王耀的语气羞耻而难过，“对不起。”

阿尔拍拍身边的床，“坐上来。”

王耀坐到阿尔身边，他的耳朵尖和眼睛全是红的。

“你不想和我做吗？”阿尔心软了，他想如果他说不，他就给他钱，然后送他离开这。

“我能再做一次吗？”王耀说，“我这次会做的很好，我时间——”

阿尔吻住了王耀的嘴唇，缓慢的将王耀往床垫里压。王耀身体依旧紧绷，阿尔解开他裤子拉链的时候，他忍不住用双腿夹住了阿尔的手。

“你都没硬。”阿尔扯开王耀的内裤，用手掌按揉王耀的双球和阴茎。

王耀握紧阿尔的后脖领，小声呜咽着，他很难相信自己竟然真的对一个陌生人产生了反应。他能感觉到想要操动的欲望和潮湿的性器。阿尔又往下拉拉王耀的裤子，让王耀整个臀部都露出来。

王耀这个时候可比那副公事公办的样子丰富多了，他面色潮红，简直像是第一次经历人事。

“把腿打开。”阿尔把王耀的右腿从裤子里拿出来。

王耀扭开头，仿佛很羞耻这么做。

阿尔握住王耀的腿根，熟练的将王耀硬挺的阴茎含住，然后吞吐。王耀惊呼，然后咬住自己的拳头，低声喘息，他根本就像个什么都没见过的雏儿。王耀根本没坚持多久就射进了阿尔的喉咙里，  
有点意外，但阿尔并不觉得恶心。

“对不起。”王耀非常难堪。

阿尔说，“学会了吗？”

王耀愣了下，然后随即反应过来，他想穿上裤子给阿尔口交，却被阿尔制止了。阿尔将王耀的裤子全部脱掉，让他整个人和自己成69式趴着，这个时候阿尔能看见王耀衬衫下粉色的乳头。

王耀迟疑的含住了阿尔的阴茎，阿尔就分开他的臀肉，用舌尖顶开了他的肛口。刺激直击脑门，王耀做不好口交工作，他满脑子都是过载的爽和来自后穴的舌尖，他不明白是不是所有嫖客都能做到这个分上，这实在是太不卫生了。

“你根本就没有好好舔。”阿尔说。

王耀低下头，他根本想不起阿尔是怎么做的，今天晚上所发生的事已经超出了他的认知范围。

阿尔让王耀翻身坐到自己的阴茎上，他一面去解王耀的衬衫，一面哄骗王耀往下坐。

“不行，太大了。”王耀根本不知道自己红着眼睛说这句话的威力有多大，阿尔扯开王耀的扣子，将他整个人狠狠钉在身下。

王耀脚趾蜷缩，眼睛里全是阿尔好看的脸，他觉得将自己卖给阿尔也许不算一个很坏的决定。

“你能叫我名字吗？王耀。”阿尔说，他的声音带有很浓厚的性意味。

“阿尔。”王耀发出闷哼，他能感觉到自己身体的反应，虽然这只是一次可耻的买卖。

“能不能不要忘记我。”阿尔喘息。

王耀没有回答，他莫名其妙的不想发出任何声音。

“你有喜欢的人？”阿尔问。

王耀点点头，又摇摇头。

阿尔用舌尖撬开王耀的唇齿，迫使他发出难耐的呻吟和喘息，“那你也要记住我，王耀，因为我——”

阿尔没有说完，他将自己更深沉层次的欲望全部浇灌于王耀的身体里。


End file.
